Together
by Domainman
Summary: Arya visits Eragon in the wilderness where he, the dragons, Eldunari, and elves live.
1. Chapter 1

It was his birthday. He wouldn't have remembered but she gave him a gift that morning. It was sticking through his bedroom window. She had made it herself and was very proud of it, it was a bust of his father that she carved out of rock.

He smile a very youthful smiled and climbed out of bed. It was an amazing feat for a 125 year old. He was a dragon rider and so immortal, baring accident, attack or disease. He had lived in this castle for over 100 years, since he built it with the help of the Eldunari, the elves who came with him and Saphira. They worked for over a year to construct the basic building and outer walls as they wanted it big enough for Saphira for many years to come. It was a simple but very functional structure with rooms for all the elves and Eragon, a massive dragon hall with one side open to the world, a huge hall for the Eldunari to sit and think and commune. They even built some side chambers so a few of the Eldunari can be separate and then work on specific questions our paths of thought.

Today was the day he normally reserved for talking with Arya, queen of the elves. Eragon had setup magic mirrors for each of the rulers in Alagasia so they could talk if need be. They didn't always spend much time talking but sometimes it would take many hours to work out an issue or discuss a problem. Eragon talked the longest these days with Orik, his dwarven king and adopted brother, and Arya.

He still loved Arya and missed seeing her. She had flown out to visit him twice after the castle was built. They both were very happy when together and sad to be separated again. Their talks each week were often long as they tried to push a full weeks events into the short time they had. They talked of their feelings for each other at times and Eragon still professed his love each time she asked. She always told him that she respected and admired him but she could never admit that she loved him as she was not able to allow herself to open up in that way yet.

He also had a mirror to his family. They still lived in the hall Roran had built. He had only one of the his three nieces and nephews alive, his oldest niece, Ismira as one of the second dragon eggs Eragon had sent back chose her to be her rider. She was the first human to be chosen after Murtag as a dragon rider and is now helping to train other riders. Eragon had spoken with her every week and some times twice a week since she could talk. She made a point to visit him every year now often on or near his birthday.

He bathed, dressed, ate breakfast, then made sure he looked as good as possible and headed to the mirror that would allow him to talk to Arya. The thought of speaking with her made him both excited and melancholy at the same time. It only hurt him to have to say goodbye but he did it every week as was his duty. He had a responsibility to make sure that all of the rulers of his homeland had the power and wisdom of the dragons available if they needed it.

As he sat there thinking about what he would say to Arya when he saw her face the mirror came to life and an older but very distinguished elf came into view, Lord Dathedr. Eragon sat stunned for just a second before he replied after being greeted formally and in the ancient language then proceeded with their conversation.

"Dathedr-vodhr. I am sorry for my surprise but I expected to see Arya. I hope she is well and just taking care of her duties."

"She is well and is working on something of great personal importance to her. She has asked the council to serve in her capacity while she completes her task. You may see me for many weeks to come, until she is finished." Lord Dathedr then proceeded to tell Eragon about the happenings in the Elven nation as well as all they knew about the other four kingdoms. He was thorough but quick and a no advice or help was needed . They finished their meeting and the mirror went blank.

"That is odd that she didn't tell you about this project." Saphira said to him, in their private connection. "It must be something very personal or she didn't want to trouble you with it for some reason."

They both continued discussing it as Eragon headed out to the main courtyard to keep up his weapons training with the elves. He had become proficient in every weapon of the kingdoms but still his sword, Brisingr, was the weapon he was best with. He often asked two of the elves to spar with him as well as one or two of the oldest rider's dragon's Eldunari to attack his mind. Saphira sometimes would join the mental attacks too if she though he wasn't being pushed enough. These session lasted nearly an hour each time and then Eragon and the Eldunari would attempt to break Saphira's mental defenses for a time. Then Eragorn would often fly with Saphira and just spend time being with her.

When they landed Saphira headed east to just look for something to eat and Eragon took a dip in the cool stream nearby to wash off the sweat and dirt from his morning's activities. He had planned to ask some of the Eldunari a few more questions about magic and some of the things that the riders had tried and learned in the past, once he had a good lunch.

The Eldunari were kept in a room at the top of the castle with windows everywhere. Almost all of them were back in their right minds after their treatment by Galbatorix thanks to the elves, the Eldunari that hadn't been captured by Galbatorix, and Eragon and Saphira. It had taken many years but they were mostly back to normal.

Eragon had gone up to talk with some of the older dragons that had been bonded with riders just before the betrayer had killed the Dragon Riders. He was asking them about some of the more intricate applications of magic with regards to healing people. He wanted to help teach the new dragon riders how to be healers and servants, not just the police and judges of the land. He knew that healing was more difficult than harming.


	2. Chapter 2

As he was walking toward the Eldunari hall he noticed two dragons flying straight toward the castle. Dragons in the sky near the castle weren't uncommon as all of the extra eggs had been hatched and many still lived near by. When Eragon and Saphira found this bluff they also had seen near by very large herd beasts, they looked like oxen but were about the size of the Beor Bears. Even Saphira could fill up on one of these beasts for quite a few days and the plentiful supply of food means the dragons could live here for a long time without having to move too far away. Many of the older dragons had spread away from the castle some even live in the Hadarac desert, Du Weldenvarden, and the far east edge of the Beor Mountains.

Eragon stopped and waited to see the two dragons as they were heading for him. Dragons had searched for him when there was danger or trouble near by and a few had been killed by some of the predators near by. He and the dragons who were near by had found and slain the giant cats that had killed one of the dragons but now that they knew of the danger, they hadn't been harmed by the creatures again. The two dragons were close enough to see their colors and know they were some of the oldest in Alagaesia. The one on his left was shiny silver color and the dragon on the right was a brilliant green. He knew of only a few silver dragons but there were many dragons of a green color however most were younger.

The oldest silver dragon was Ismira's, a female named Birgit. The oldest green dragon was, of course, Firnen, Arya's dragon, but there were also two who hatched as soon as the castle was started and one still lived near by. Still the two didn't waver or change course and soon Eragon could reach out with his mind and feel Birgit's thoughtful mind allow his touch.

He greeted her and then mentally connected with his niece and greeted her as well. He then attempted to add the other dragon to his greeting conversation but his mind was well shielded and he wouldn't lower his defenses for Eragon to speak to him. His rider was also as disciplined and there wasn't any purchase for his mind grab hold and speak with the other biped. He questioned Ismira about her companion but only received a quick, "It's a surprise." and then she also shielded her and Birgit's mind.

Eragon was curious but he had learned the value of patience from Oromis and so he just stood there and performed the first level of the Rimgar to pass the time.

It was only a short time until Birgit landed as she had moved in front of the second rider and dragon to keep Eragon from seeing them. She was a bit disappointed that Eragon was exercising and not just chomping at the bit to see but it was to be expected. As soon as she jumped off her saddle Eragon ran to her and gave her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. He had a massive smile and had come to her so fast he nearly knocked her over. Seeing her he had forgotten about the second rider.

"Happy Birthday uncle!" Ismira exclaimed. "You have to turn around and head to the wall so your surprise can land."

They faced the back edge of the courtyard and started walking. As soon as there was room Eragon felt a huge gust of wind blow against him and the "Whomp" of a dragon landing. His niece wouldn't allow him to turn around even then and so he just patiently waited while plying her with questions about how her children were doing. She had been married once and had two sons and a daughter.

After what seemed to Eragon a very long time he sensed the second rider behind him. Being this close he was able to better feel this person's mind and he heard a familiar music in her thoughts. He knew who was behind him and he felt a tear in his eye. He turned and as soon as he saw her face he hugged her and held her close.

The strength of his reaction surprised Arya as his arms wrapped around her. For a second she just stood there but then she allowed her emotions to flow and grabbed him back, holding tightly. They held each other for just a few moments and then Eragon released Arya from around her back but kept holding her hands while he looked into her eyes. She felt somewhat exposed emotionally but she kept his light grip and his gaze as he spoke.

"This is a great surprise! Ismira often visits on my birthday, when she can, but you..." He trailed off beaming a huge smile at her. "I couldn't have imagined a better birthday gift."

"I have missed you too. I.." She seemed very confused about her own feelings and didn't know what to say.

"You both must be hungry. Please come in and eat. I have a fresh vegetable stew that Blodhgarm made this morning." Eragon guided both of them to the dining hall in the castle. "I have also been learning to bake and have some fresh bread."

He sat them down and served them both some stew and bread, telling them about the past week and the little that had been going on. In turn, they told him about their trip and how they were able to travel three weeks worth of distance in only a week, by using the energy from Gladir and Varsind (the Eldunari traveling with Ismira). The Eldunari who wished to help the Riders rebuild were given to the most responsible of the members to keep with them so the wisdom of the dragons could be at the disposal of the group.

As they talked Arya and Eragon slipped into their old patters and became far more comfortable than they were at first. They did however avoid the topic of their feeling as Eragon's niece seemed a bit embarrassed by having to see them hug for so long. She had been married and was no stranger to affection but seeing your uncle hug one of your most respected teachers was a bit disconcerting.

Ismira had been to the castle in the last two years and so she had seen the newest additions to the castle and headed straight to the guest rooms. Eragon and Arya started walking toward the newest areas of the castle where they had started building some new homes and even had a forge, stables for horses, a windmill for grinding grain, and many other buildings for a functional village. Eragon explained that the elves and riders who were here found they needed some of the amenities to be able to do everything they needed to do.

Arya walked with Eragon comfortably, as if only a short time had passed since they were allies working together to unseat Galbatorix. As he showed her the grounds the queen of the elves seemed to be a bit more pensive and talked less than Eragon. He tried to be congenial and more outgoing as they walked but it became apparent that something was weighing on Arya.

Eragon stopped short and Arya kept walking for three steps before she noticed. When she turned around and looked at him he had a knowing smile. "What is it that you want to really talk about? I know when something is on your mind so you might as well go ahead and bring it out into the open."

The queen took a long slow breath. She had a look that Eragon hadn't seen in a very long time, a look of fear. "When we parted over 100 years ago, you said your feelings for me wouldn't change. Is that true? Do you still feel the same way you did when you met Firnen for the first time and we talked alone on the river?"

Eragon didn't hesitate or pause as he replied, "Yes. I do still feel the same. I am sad every time we talk in the mirror when you say goodbye. I am often melancholy for a day or two after. I think of you some every day, missing our time together. And even with the elves here, the riders who I have known and trained I have found no woman that could take your place in my heart. Our duties keep us apart but you are always with me. Can I show you my room? I think it will help you understand."

He motioned for her to head toward the main castle but instead she grabbed his hand and told him, "Lead on".

They walked quietly, thinking on the words the other had said for the short walk to the room that Eragon had setup his home in. As he opened the door for them he kept his hand in Arya's as he walked through the door, turning to make sure she had a comfortable amount of space to walk through. As she entered she saw his bed, two end tables, a chair and writing desk, a wall of books and scrolls, and a hand woven carpet at the end of the bed. As she turned in the room she saw that the writing desk has a small fairth of his cousin was there with Katrina and Ismira as they looked when they were in Ellesmera and one of them with all three their children as done for him by Ismira in one of her lessons. As the elven maiden turned further she saw the wall that was facing Eragon's bed. On the wall was a small fireplace with a nice mantle of marble but just above the mantle, as tall as a small child and half as wide Arya saw herself. This was the largest and most intricate fairth she had seen since the image of Ilirea Oromis had created, a fully detailed image of her own head and shoulders, her golden circlet on her head, her eyes sparkling green and full of life even in this stone backed image. It showed her as she was, not idealized or idolized, but also the love and depth of feeling of the creator.

She walked to the fairth and touched it gently, carefully. "When did you do this?"

"As soon as this part of the castle was done and I moved into this room as my own I found an appropriate piece of stone, smoothed it, added the pigments then created this so you would be the last person I saw every night and the first I see every morning. There have been many times talking to your image helped me with a problem or difficult thought. Sometimes just seeing your face helped me to be less homesick and brighten my mood."

"That is..." her voice cracked as she spoke and she turned to face Eragon. There was a tear on her cheek and a look of amazed tenderness in her face. "I have missed you."

Arya stepped into Eragon, gently wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder. He in turn wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tightly and tenderly. She hadn't been close to anyone since he left and no one could be close to the queen. She had to stay apart to be a good ruler and also to be able to see the politics that the elves were weaving around her. She had been alone almost as much as he had.

They stayed that way, just enjoying the feeling of closeness and comfort, for a long time. Long enough that Ismira had come to look for them both. They heard her coming before she reached the hall that turned to his room and though they broke their embrace, they still held hands as they faced her through the open door.

The young human rider looked from the elf to her uncle and smiled. "He showed you the fairth." It wasn't a question. "I told you" and she turned and headed out to see Saphira as the blue dragon had been visiting with her first mate.

"Told you what?" Eragon queried Arya with an amused smile on his face.

"I asked her if you still felt strongly for me. I was worried your feeling had faded or you had fallen for one of the elves that came with you. It took me a while to be able to admit how much you mean to me and much longer to arrange this extended visit to tell you."

"You have visited before so why did this visit take so long to arrange?" Eragon asked.

"I am staying for 6 months with you. I want us to become reacquainted and more."

As she said this she turned and moved right in front of Eragon. He could feel her breath on his skin. He looked into her eyes and she saw in them the same caring, love and respect he had shown her before he left Alagaesia. She was close, but she still needed more time to completely open up to him.

She took his hand as they finished the tour of the castle.


End file.
